


such selfish prayers and I can't get enough

by simply_kelp



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Imagined incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t be doing this, should just open his eyes and he would see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such selfish prayers and I can't get enough

He shouldn’t be doing this, should just open his eyes and he would see. He would see his new bride, her curtain of dark hair spilling over her naked shoulders as she kneels between his legs. He loves her, loves her sharp mind, the lightness of her voice, the curve of her mouth. But he keeps his eyes closed, tilts his head back and imagines double.

He imagines two mischievous grins, two sets of identically flashing eyes. He feels fingertips press into his thighs, tongue soft and wet on his sensitive skin. Moryo breathes deeply, grazes his nails along his wife’s scalp, can almost imagine the feel of his fingers buried into two heads of copper hair—one lighter, one darker.

He remembers them as children, bright-eyed and toddling after him, knows he should not think of them now—though that has never stopped Tyelko. She wraps her small hands around him; he imagines them larger, calloused. Four of them. He arches, cants his hips, lets a stream of obscenities pour from his mouth.

The next morning Ambarussa sidle up on either side of Moryo, their eyes bright and smiles insinuating. “How is married life?” they ask. Moryo doesn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence + the Machine.


End file.
